This invention relates to mowers of the type which precede the vehicle upon which the mower is mounted and more particularly to a floatational mowing assembly adapted to be mounted on relatively small vehicles.
The prior art is replete with a number of patents which depict various apparatus for cutting grass and are designated as mower assemblies. Essentially, there is a need for a small mower vehicle in combination with an efficient cutting head to enable an operator to gain access to grass covered areas.
A front driven mower assembly offers many advantages in that the operator or driver of the vehicle can see the terrain he is negotiating and therefore cut vegetation according to his discretion. The prior art, as indicated, shows a number of patents including various mower arrangements adapted to mow according to the contours of the terrain and to enable one to provide an accurate cut, even though the surface may undulate. If reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,019 issued on May 20, 1975 to Michael Gerzanich, this patent describes a number of prior art configurations as well as a mower system employing a tracked vehicle.
Essentially, as can be ascertained from the above noted patent as well as many references, the mower assembly has to be mounted on the tractor or vehicle in such a manner as to allow the cutting head to tilt according to the contour of the ground and hence, to provide a uniform cut. One also has to consider the differences in weight of the cutting head in order to assure that the operation of the head assembly is relatively uniform and hence, the vehicle as well as the mower assembly operates to provide uniform operation.